Legend of Zelda Ruins in Time
by DirtyDeetz
Summary: Well i have been thinking of this Fan Fiction for a while, where the time is more modern, now i know it goes against the games style. but i think how i will portray it shale do the game justice. first post i tried my best so be kind, well no be honest


The Legend of Zelda

The Forgotten World

It has been many years since the hero of time banished the Evils from the world, and here has been peace. The year is 1995 our hero is just a teen, orphaned as a baby, raised by a Kokiri Orphanage until he was old enough to get a job. He moved into a little apartment a few blocks away from the Royal School, where all the most influential families' children did their studies. Our Hero currently works as a stable boy at the School, sadly he is to poor to go to school himself but, he works hard and the teachers there tutor him after he has finished his work for the day. Our hero lives alone in a single bedroom apartment, he mostly sleeps, and works so it is a very dull and empty place.

Our hero, Link, standing about 6 feet blond hair muscular build, was doing his daily chores, and it all seemed like any normal day. Whipping some sweat from his brow, Link began to feed the first group of horses while the rest grazed in the field. Link had worked in the stables at this school for what seemed to be forever, but in reality had just been a few years, but he had done such a good job they awarded him his own horse. The horse was a gift to him since he had been the only one to tame it, and the horse after being tamed, would only allow Link to ride. Only other person the horse liked was Malona, and she is the bosses daughter, she was shorter than Link, and a little younger, had a kind of fiery red hair, and always loved to wear a rough denim skirt that went passed her knees. Link took a seat on the fence next to a horse eating out of the troth and started to look across the riding field because it opened up to the court yard of the school, where at this time of the year the students would eat their lunches at.

Really the only reason he would look is to see if Princess Zelda would be eating outside again. Link started to lean in and squint as the wind picked up he spotted Zelda's golden hair blowing in it, she was sitting elegantly on a blanket on the grass as usual. Link's manager approached from behind him and cleared his throat to get Link's attention. Turning his head to see what his manager wanted Link made an attentive face. Putting his foot on the fence the tall man in overalls, a green cap on his head, and a nice mustache sighs then makes eye contact with Link.

"I know it's the time of the year when the princess eats outside, but you really need to pay attention to your work. This is the third day in a row that you left the gate wide open are you hoping the horses will run a muck around the school?" the tall man inquire.

"I have been shutting the gate I don't know what you're talking about." Link turns to the field with a look of confidence just to see the gate wide open.

"Just go fix it," his manager growled as he pushed Links back shoving him off the fence. Link made his way slowly out and around the fence, to push the gate shut. Disturbing sounds ascend from the stables, getting louder before a bright black flash emerges from the stables with the sound of a huge explosion. Taken aback Link's eyes widen in terror as he sees all of the horses charge right at him, in distress from the black flames that now come from the stables. Shaking the fear off Link starts to frantically push on the gate trying to close it, before the horses reach it, but to no prevail they charge right through it knocking the gate back wide open, and knocking Link down to the ground hard. Standing shakily Link looks over to where the horses where heading, Link gets a look of shock on his face as he sees they are headed to the students, it wouldn't of concerned him that badly since most where heading inside the school and covered by the school cops, but one girl, whose golden hair blew in the now hostile wind, seemed almost stranded in the middle of the courtyard where all the horses where heading. Sudden feeling arose from Link as he started to sprint towards the stamped, sliding his fingers in his mouth he whistled loud for his horse that was already outside the fence with his boss's daughter. Hearing her masters call the horse bolted to Links side matching his speed so he can jump on in the rush. Gritting his teeth he focuses on the princess as she kneels on the ground, almost as if she was praying. The roar of the horse's hooves sounded like thunder as they echoed in the courtyard, Link pushing his horse making it gallop harder as it shoots past the stamped. Link shouts to the princess trying to get her attention, but the noise of the incoming heard drowns him out. Getting no response Link taking a leap of faith jumps off his horse at such speed he rolls a bit as he hits the ground, but getting back on his feet right away. Grabbing Zelda around her waist, and picks her up, before reaching his hand back out to his horse's reins. With one foot in the saddle Link dangles off the side of his horse the princess in his arms her eyes wide surprised staring at her hero as he concentrates on his next move. Looking around Link puts Zelda's arm around his neck, then begins to kick his foot against the ground starting to get some momentum. Link almost gets high enough to get back onto the horse. Once more forceful kick launches him on top of his horse once again, Link sighs and looks behind him and then in front of him assessing the situation. Slowing his horse down Link matches the lead horse's speed as he reaches out grabbing its reins. Link forcing the stampede to make a U turn heading them back to the riding field. Malona ran behind the gate waiting to close it behind the heard as Link escorted them back inside. Hearing the gate slam shut behind the last of the horses they all seemed to snap out of their panic and slow to a stop, and Link moved over to Malona who was running up to them to see if they where ok. "Link that was so cool!" Malona exclaimed before noticing the extra passenger. "That's…" her eyes widen as she reaches out helping the girl down before bowing "Princess Zelda this is an honor are you OK?"

"Why yes, thanks to this young hero, you said his name was Link was it," Zelda looks back at Link as he nods blushing a little bit. "Well tha—"before the princess could finish her sentence Link suddenly gets pulled off his horse and slammed hard onto the ground. Two school cops started to tie Link's arms behind his back as another pushes Malona away as he grabs the princess and starts to move her away to the school. One of the cops who tied Link pulls him off the ground, Link growling kicking his legs.

"CALM DOWN PUNK," the cop yelled right before punching Link in the stomach.

"Hey! He hasn't done anything!" Malona shouts as she grabs the cops arm right before taking another shot at Link. "He saved her you have no right to be treating him like this." The cop turned to Malona slapping her with his other hand and pulled his arm away.

"Hey what are you thinking?" the cop holding Link shouts. Tossing Link back into the fence, the cop walks up to his partner grabbing his coat jacket pulling him away from Malona "We need to focus on getting order back so lets go!" his partner nodding then following him as they leave.

"Link are you ok?" Malona asks as she kneels helping Link back up, and untying his hands. Link nods as he rubs his wrists looking off in the distance at the men running back to the school, sniff…sniff, glancing to the side of him Link notices Malona trying to hold back some tears.

"I am ok just a little hit in the stomach I will be fine." Link states before reaching out and pulling Malona into him and hugs her tightly as she begins to weep in his shirt. "But thank you for stopping them." Distressing thoughts kept going through Links head as he stares over at the stables some of the eerie black smoke still floating into the sky. Later on the school police chief stopped by to ask some questions, the stable housing, where Link, Malona, Malona's father, and her uncle.

"Now I would like to talk with you, Trolon since these are your stables," he nods then rubs his daughters head winking trying to ease her mind. Malona leaned against Link her arms around his as she seemed to nod off finally realaxing, after the chief was done with Trolon he questioned Grandon, her uncle.

"Link, I was asked to work on cleaning up the stables so I will be outside, if you need me, but don't worry once he talks to you go ahead and go home," Trolon left the room smiling again. Grandon and the chief left the locker room together, Grandon left outside to help Trolon right away pissy-faced as usual.

"Seems you're quite the hero today," the chief tossed his hat on the table, it made a loud enough noise to wake Malona, who jumped leaving drool on Links Sleeve. "Now I would just like to ask you two some questions if I may."

"Only if you apologize to Link for what your subordinates did, right now!" Malona shouts suddenly. "They hit beat up Link and one slapped me!"

"I am sorry young miss I will see to it that they get what they deserve, now first question is for you Link, did you see the explosion?" the chief asked

"Yes I did," Link nods as he states, "Now I have a question why would an explosion be dark?" Link met the officer's gaze.

"Well I myself don't know why the explosion would be dark it just concerns me that anything exploded, I also understand you saved the princess I must say that was very brave of you, How would you like to work for my police force?"

"Tsk, if I did that I would leave this job and well I like horses better," Link takes a second to smile at Malona. Once all of the questioning and deliberating was over, Link made his way to the front of the school, where he plopped down against the wall of the school then staring up at the clouds to think. The bell rang and the rustle of students leaving the school drowns into the background. Quieting down again Link closes his eyes and a sweet aroma starts to fill the air.

"Sleeping?" a voice calls out to him as he opens one eye slightly before recognizing that the princess was standing right in front of him. Link shakes his head no as he opens his eyes smiling at her. "May I have a seat," Zelda points to the ground next to Link.

"Go right ahead." Link comments.

"I am sorry for earlier I left before I could thank you, so," Zelda turns to him as she sits next to Link "Thank you for saving me, I owe you my life and you're now my hero… Link was it?" Nodding yes Link begins to blush. "I am just surprised students hang out over there what a spot of luck huh," Zelda giggles a bit after saying.

"Princess I work in the stables." Link looks back blankly at Zelda as her smile slowly shrinking into a frown, feeling as if she had just offended Link in some way.

"Y…You don't go to school here?" Zelda stutters off as link nods "I am sorry I didn't know, I was just assuming and you know what they say," Zelda attempts to laugh off.

"Don't worry I am not ashamed of my choices besides the teachers here are very generous and kind to me, they even tutor me every once and awhile," Link and Zelda smile staring each other in the eyes as Zelda starts to nestle comfortably next to Link. Their peace was cut short though as darkness in the form of a shadow, looming over Link. Standing in front of them was a woman with white hair, angry red eyes, and her arms cross her chest. They both look up with a look of surprise.

"Princess who is this degenerate your getting so comfortable with?" the woman's hand moving behind her back as if to grab something as she talks.

"This degenerate is the man who saved my life earlier today, witch I am certain you know all about since you're here to let me guess, to escort me home," Zelda commented moving away from Link and standing. The white haired woman looks at Link with a look of discussed.

"This is your savor then I am to escort both of you home the King wishes to meet your..." her face getting even more annoyed and angry "savor," Link looked towards Zelda with a look of uncertainty as she sighed and shrugged at her body guard's insistence and attitude. Sighing Link stood as well. Hearing the sigh coming from Link the body guard leaped at Link pulling a knife from behind her back. She knocked Link against the wall holding him back as she put the knife to his throat.

"What your to good to see the King?" she yelled at Link pressing the knife closer to his throat. Zelda reaches out grabbing her body guard by her braid behind her head.

"That's enough he will accompany us, now put your weapon away and lets go," Zelda glaring at her body guard, she put her blade away and walk to the car. Link took a moment to rub his throat, his eyes fixated on the body guard as he followed behind Zelda. Zelda gets in the back of the car and the body guard follows in behind her slamming the door shut, and locking it making Link sit up by the driver, who was separated from the back of the car. The car sped off to the castle with an uneasy tension in the air as the only thought in Links mind was; great now I get to meet the king.


End file.
